dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferocious
|image = 628 Ferocious (1).jpg |band = Wizardz of Oz |dance = Ferocious |album = Do It Like A Girl |released = June 2, 2015 |genre = Electropop |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:36 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Wizardz of Oz. It was used for JoJo's solo in Abby, You're Fired!. Solo from broadcast Lyrics Wooo, hey Wooo, hey They like how I walk, how I talk, how I move, it so sassy See me dance, see me twirl it, work it, oooh I’m so fancy I’m your fix, da beez kneez, I’m like candy in your tummy Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop it Because this bass is so money When I’m up in the club (in the club) So popular (so popular) Everbody wants some, beggin' for more They just can’t stop (just can’t stop) When I turn it up (turn it up) Make the crowd get crunk Makin' sure you know dis We ferocious 'Coz we ferocious Who you callin' pussycat, pussycat, pussycat You know we ain’t down with that Down with that, down with that (ferocious) We more like a lion or a puma or a tigress You can’t deny dis Boy we ferocious You should close your mouth 'coz you look funny But I know it’s 'coz I’m stunning I can’t help if I’m the flyest and all the people love me How I wine, how I roll, it makes everybody want it I got moves for days, I’m the life up in your party When I’m up in the club (in the club) So popular (so popular) Everbody wants some, beggin' for more They just can’t stop (just can’t stop) When I turn it up (turn it up) Make the crowd get crunk Makin' sure you know dis We ferocious 'Coz we ferocious Who you callin' pussycat, pussycat, pussycat You know we ain’t down with that Down with that, down with that (ferocious) We more like a lion or a puma or a tigress You can’t deny dis Boy we ferocious When I’m up in the club (in the club) So popular (so popular) Everbody wants some, beggin' for more They just can’t stop (just can’t stop) When I turn it up (turn it up) Make the crowd get crunk Makin' sure you know dis We ferocious I’m sharpening my claws so you better step back Sharpening my claws so you better step back I’m sharpening my claws so you better step back Sharpening my claws so you better step back Who you callin' pussycat, pussycat, pussycat You know we ain’t down with that Down with that, down with that (ferocious) We more like a lion or a puma or a tigress You can’t deny dis Boy we ferocious Who you callin' pussycat, pussycat, pussycat You know we ain’t down with that Down with that, down with that (ferocious) We more like a lion or a puma or a tigress You can’t deny dis Boy we ferocious 'Coz we ferocious We ferocious Gallery 628 Ferocious (2).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Solo Songs Category:JoJo Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Abby, You're Fired! Category:Electropop